


A Full Helmet

by Anonymous



Series: Karl Urban with Kittens [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Something is in Éomer's Helmet, Éomer has a big heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Éomer is talking to his helmet and several people are concerned for his sanity.





	A Full Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.
> 
> Karl Urban is not a character I simply tagged him so interested parties might find our favorite colossal Kiwi dealing with little purr machines.

Aragorn walked into the dining room of Minas Tirith with intent. He stopped short, however, when he noticed Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin staring at the far corner of the room. Stretching his memory back, Aragorn remembered that Éomer had thrown down his armor there in order to get to his sister quicker after the Battle at Pelennor Fields.

Wondering what about Éomer’s armor had his four friends so fascinated, Aragorn joined them. “What are you four looking at?” he asked as he sidled up beside Legolas.

“I think Éowyn’s brother has lost his mind,” Merry said cheerfully.

“He’s talking to his armor!” Pippin interjected.

Aragorn shot a confused look at Gimli and Legolas but the elf prince merely pointed towards the corner Éomer’s armor was in.

Éomer was laying on his stomach with his head resting upright on his crossed arms. He was staring at his helmet intensely. Aragorn could see the man’s lips moving but could not hear what his friend was saying. Aragorn, slightly concerned for Éomer’s mental state, slowly made his way towards the other man.

As he got closer, Aragorn could hear the unmistakable sounds of cooing. Éomer huffed before saying, “Come here little one. You cannot stay there. I need that. You have to wake up.”

Éomer drew his pointer finger down the nose guard of his helmet and for a moment Aragorn feared the man was trying to wake the metal horse that adorned it. Éomer’s next comment was both reassuring and confusing, in that it clarified the Éomer was not talking to his helmet but shed no further light on the subject.

“Ah, my little sleeping one, you have a friend. They have woken up, you should join them and play elsewhere.” Éomer moved his hand back towards the helmet only to pull it back quickly with a laugh. “A feisty one then. Tell me do you guard a younger or older sibling? Is it your brother or sister? I have a younger sister myself little guardian. I need this helmet so as to fight for her protection.”

“Éomer, what are you doing?” Aragorn finally asked when his curiosity could no longer be silenced.

Éomer jumped and sat up quickly. His motions clearly startled whatever he was talking to, as the helmet moved backwards a bit. “Ah, Aragorn. It is nothing. I am handling it.” Éomer said. His voice was shifty as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

Aragorn’s curiosity only grew as he crouched down to where he was on Éomer’s level and took a quick look into the helmet. He let out a hearty laugh when he saw two kittens within the helmet. One was curled up asleep while the other was perched as if ready to attack any who tried to wake its companion.

“You are definitely in a predicament my friend. I doubt that young tom will let you anywhere near the other,” Aragorn said with a laugh as he stood.

Éomer scrunched up his nose and huffed before he laid back down to try and urge the kitten’s out of his helmet. Aragorn could not help but smile at the innocence of the man before him, in many ways Aragorn often forgot just how young some of his companions were.

He slowly walked back over to where his other four friends waited. “Well?” asked Gimli, “What is the horse lord up to now?”

Aragorn laughed once more, drawing an irritated look from Éomer. “Our friend is dealing with an infestation in his helmet,” Aragorn said.

“It can't be lice,” Merry said, “He’s too obsessive about his hair for that.”

“No,” Aragorn replied, “He helmet has been invaded by kittens.”

Gimli snorted, “Kittens? The man who said he’d cut my head off is losing a battle with kittens?”

“You laugh,” Éomer yelled from across the room, “but three more of them are resting on the throne of Gondor, while the last of the liter has been chewing his way through the bow Legolas left on the table the night before. The mother was prowling the kitchen last I saw her.” Éomer turned back to the kittens. “Aye, you little bastard, I have your mother’s approval and yet you will not give me yours!”

Éomer’s ire was undermined by one of the kittens reaching its paw out and tapping him on the cheek. Éomer stared at the paw before it was retracted. The kitten, deciding Éomer was not threat, then proceeded to climb the horse lord.

The fellowship could only watch in humor as the kitten decided the back of Éomer’s neck was a good resting place. Éomer admitted defeat after the second kitten made its way out of his helmet and started licking his eyebrow.

Aragorn laughed again, before turning to the others. “I believe we have a few more cats to round up. If you all could find the kittens, I’ll go look for the mother.”

It took Aragorn a while to find the mother but she was eventually located wandering around the library. When he brought her back to the dining room, it was to discover that the others had fully accomplished their tasks and Éomer was now covered with six kittens.

Aragorn, feeling playful enough to play along, plopped the mother down in the middle of Éomer’s back. She settled in quite nicely as Éomer started cursing up a storm. “I hate all of you. This not ove-“ Éomer was interrupted in his tirade by a tail waving into his mouth.

The five present members of the fellowship made their way out of the room to Éomer’s sputtering and their own laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a screenshot of a tumblr post about a knight riding into battle without his helmet because a kitten was inside and it got me thinking about Éomer and kittens.


End file.
